


NSFW alphabet w/ Dark Halfdan

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dark!Haldfan, Dark!Halfdan the Black, F/M, Halfdan the Black Alphabet, Halfdan the Black NFSW, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT 18+
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader
Series: Vikings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 9





	NSFW alphabet w/ Dark Halfdan

**Author's Note:**

> ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT 18+

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Dark!Halfdan isn’t a cuddler. After sex he usually slaps your ass then rolls over into his back, catches his breath. If he really likes you, even after he cums, he’ll stay inside you as long as possible to feel close to you (but he won’t confess his reasons for this out loud) 

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really loves the curve of your thighs and hips. Def an ass man. He loses it when you wear tight - figure hugging pants. He really likes the curve of your neck and your mouth. In fact, when your having sex or when he’s fuckkng with you he likes to trace you’re lips and stick his fingers in your mouth. When you suck on his fingers? He goes feral. He also loves how well you take him in & how warm you feel. It’s like you were made for him - def high on his list of favorite parts of you 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Inside you and on you, he likes to see his work. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Generally, he has no shame about his dirty secrets/fantasies BUT he thinks about getting you pregnant ALOT, the idea of filling you with his seed just drives him wild. TBA He’s got a hidden breeding kink and won’t admit it to himself. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

VERY. This man is a fucking professional. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Any ones where he can feel you under him, asserting his dominance and filling you to the max 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

He’s serious. Hushed nasty whispers in a breathy tone against your ear as he pounds into you. No goofiness here. Sometimes, if he’s really into it some down right nasty shit will come from his mouth

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Trimmed & clean; his appearance is important to him 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Fucking dark!halfdan is like being two animals in heat under the full moon. The intimacy comes in when he starts to linger in bed with you; not cuddling really, but laying close enough for your skin to touch. Sometimes, in a rare moment, he’ll reach over and caress your skin - giving into his own inner desire for deeper intimacy. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Yeah he does, it’s a go to stress reliever & takes the edge off when he misses you. Sure, he has no problem getting laid but If he’s really into you, he’ll wait until he sees you again. Why settle for a cheap substitute when he can have the best? 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

To many to name here. His tops: bondage, knife play, overstimulation, edge play, rope play, playing cat & mouse (he hunts you), spanking , orgasm denial/ control….and blood, yes blood; He will def fuck you on your period if you are up for it. 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

He will take you anywhere, anytime. Some of his favorites: against walls, bent over tables, up against the window, public spaces, anywhere he can tie you up is a plus. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

He needs very little motivation. Recovery days are a MUST

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Share you. No way. You are his! 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Like I said, he’s a pro. He prefers to recieve, he fucking loves it. But if he’s really into you - he’ll be between your legs often. Savoring every last drop of you. He also knows you’re really the one in control when you take him in, you can get him to do anything from that position.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Hard and fast with long teasing strokes in between. He’s tough and leaves marks. Even when he’s rough, his kisses are deeply sensual, he can kiss for hours.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Quickes are fine and he enjoys them, but he likes to have you for longer periods of time as well 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Yes he takes risk and yes he is game to experiment 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

All night long, with brief captures of sleep, he’ll start again in the morning. He’s a 2-3 rounds kind of guy.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

You have a few and he doesn’t mind, he likes to use them on you but you cannot use them on him 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He’s the biggest tease, well more like torture. He loves it. Another reason he wears out those vibrating panties he got you, he just can’t control himself 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He likes you to be as loud as possible, he loves hearing how good he makes you feel. Dark!halfdan on the other hand is pretty quiet during sex, aside from grunts, moans, that sexy growl he does, some passionate swearing...he mostly reserved his words for saying filthy things in your ear or giving you orders “turn around” “bed over” or praise like “good girl” 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Dark!halfdan is possessive and a voyeur 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He is blessed below the belt. Bigger than average and he knows how to use it. It’s nice to look at too

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

High

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

At first he would catch his breath then leave, sleeping when he got home. But since he’s so into you, he actually lets himself fall asleep beside you. A clear indication of his growing attachment and feelings for you.


End file.
